Oppa Saranghae!
by Taomio
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak peka, selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, dan suka sekali membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang seperti genderang perang. Huang Zitao/Park Chanyeol/ChanTao/GS/DLDR. Author : ainunufus.


**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, perlu diperhatikan kalau ini bukan cerita buatan saya! Ini buatan ainunufus, author di wattpad! Saya cuma ngepost ulang dengan main cast yang beda dan memperbaiki sedikit beberapa kalimat. ^^ btw saya sudah ijin ngepost ini**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Oppa! Saranghae ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai. Namaku Zitao, Huang Zitao. Aku sering dipanggil Zizi atau Tao oleh teman – temanku, tapi orang – orang terdekatku sering memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Panda' karena aku mempunyai kantung mata hitam seperti panda.

Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian semua. Apa kalian pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta seperti diriku sekarang. Namun jatuh cintaku ini berbeda dengan kalian, aku jatuh cinta dengan teman kakakku yang sudah menganggap diriku ini seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Dia tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai wanita dewasa, bahkan sampai umurku sudah memasuki 24 tahun ini. Dia tiga tahun diatasku, aku tahu bagaimana sepak terjangnya dengan para perempuan dari sejak sekolah menengah atas. Ya, aku mengaguminya sejak aku masih duduk di bangku junior high school. Aku berada di bangku junior dan dirinya berada di bangku senior. Aku mengaguminya semenjak kakakku Kris mengajaknya ke rumah hingga berlanjut terus sampai mereka berdua bekerja di tempat yang berbeda, itu artinya sampai sekarang ia terus mampir ke rumah keluarga Huang, keluargaku. Bahkan, ia lebih sering mengunjungi kami~aku dan orang tuaku~ daripada kakak kandungku sendiri, Huang Yifan yang sering dipanggil Kris. Jika aku bertanya kenapa ia datang ke rumah, ia selalu bilang kalau ia rindu dengan ibu dan ayah. Ya, tentu saja aku memakluminya. Karena dia sudah tidak mempunyai ibu sejak kecil, tinggal ayahnya yang sekarang menghabiskan masa tua di Jepang, negara asalnya. Jadi keluarga kami sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Orang tuaku menganggapnya anak kedua dan aku sebagai anak ketiga.

Seperti hari ini, ia datang dengan seenaknya lagi. Masuk ke rumah tanpa permisi kemudian menjitak kepalaku dengan mudahnya, tak tahukah dirinya kalau hatiku kini berdegup dengan kencang hanya karena dijitak. Setelah mencium pipi ibu dan memeluk hangat ayah, ia ikut duduk dengan santai di ruang keluarga bersama kami.

"Eomma masak apa hari ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Masak kesukaanmu. Nasi goreng kimchi," jawab eomma dengan wajah yang lembut bak seorang malaikat.

"Haha. Saranghae eomma," ujarnya dengan membentuk love sign di kepalanya. Aku heran dengan eomma, sebenarnya siapa anak kandungnya disini? Kenapa eomma selalu saja memasakkan makanan kesukaannya yang notebene adalah makhluk asing di rumah ini? Sedangkan diriku ini? Eomma memasakkan makanan kesukaanku saja mudah untuk dihitung.

"Kau kenapa panda huh? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Apa kau sariawan?" tanyanya sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Ania. Hanya ingin diam saja agar tak dibilang cerewet. Untuk apa oppa kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Yak! Kau ini adik model apa huh? Kakaknya pulang, adiknya malah bertanya untuk apa oppa kemari?! Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan eommaku tersayang," katanya sambil memeluk eomma dengan sayang.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Baka~bodoh~ oppa!" aku mulai mengatai – ngatainya karena sebal dan gemas dengan tingkah lakunya itu.

"Hei .. kalian berdua ini selalu bertengkar jika bertemu. Kapan Kris, kakakmu itu pulang? Katanya minggu – minggu ini dia akan pulang?" tanya eomma mengalihkan perhatianku dengan Chanchan oppa. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau oppa yang aku sukai ini bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol nama koreanya, sedangkan nama aslinya Park Yoda. Aku selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Chanchan', aku pikir itu terlihat begitu cute. Jadi aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan apa kalian tahu? Orang yang memberikan panggilan 'Panda' untuk pertama kali adalah dirinya. Karena dirinya terlalu sering memanggilku seperti itu di rumah, maka semuanya jadi ikut – ikutan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

"Oppa botak itu bilang kalau dirinya akan pulang hari senin eomma," jawabku dengan enteng dan berhasil mendapat jitakan keramat dari Chanyeol oppa lagi. Aku meringis agak kesakitan karena jitakannya itu.

"Kau ini ya! Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu?!" ancamnya.

"Memang dia berkepala botak kan? Bleeeee ..." komentarku dengan seenak jidatku kemudian menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

"Yaaaak! Dasar adik menyebalkan!" pekiknya dengan kesal sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke leherku , mencoba mencekikku.

"Sudah sudah sudah. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang makan sekarang, kita makan bersama," ajak ayah sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah," jawab kami hampir bersamaan.

"Dan kau panda. Dengarkan kata Chanyeol, dia benar. Kau mengerti itu?" ujar ayah memperingatkanku dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku cepat karena aku tak ingin mendapat wejangan – wejangan yang lebih panjang lagi dari ayah.

"Arasseo," jawabku dengan nada sedikit tak ikhlas. Aku lirik Chanchan oppa tengah terkikik geli melihatku diberi wejangan oleh ayah. Aku bersumpah walaupun aku menyukainya tapi aku tetap akan membalas dendam padanya.

Akhirnya ayah berjalan kembali, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Seperti biasa, jika kami berdua berada di belakang seperti ini Chanchan oppa langsung mencekik leherku dengan mengapitkan kepalaku di lengannya.

"Yaaak! Ini pembantaian!" pekikku dengan kesal dan tak terima. Sebenarnya bukan karena sakit yang kurasakan akibat apitan tangannya, tapi lebih ke perasaanku yang dag-dig-dug layaknya genderang yang dipukul saat aku bersentuhan langsung dengannya.

"Hahha, kau itu tidak berubah ya panda," komentarnya padaku sambil melepas apitannya dan kemudian mengacak – acak rambutku hingga berantakan.

Dengan kesal aku merapikan rambutku karena ulahnya itu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan rutinitas bagiku.

"Jadi sekarang siapa namjachingumu? Kenalkan padaku panda!"

"Huh?! Mwo?! Andwae! Tidak akan! Yang ada jika aku mengenalkannya padamu atau pada Kris oppa pasti aku akan menjadi perawan tua yang tidak laku – laku," cibirku dan berhasil mendapat pencetan hidung gratis darinya. "Aww .." aku merintih pelan dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Hei panda! Kita berdua itu sayang padamu. Jadi tidak boleh ada pria sembarangan yang dekat denganmu, kau itu adik kecil kami. Kami berdua harus menjagamu dari pria – pria yang tidak tepat untukmu," hatiku tertohok jika ia membicarakan tentang 'adik kecil', sampai kapan ia terus menganggapku sebagai adik kecil? Apa tidak bisa lebih anggapan itu? Mungkin perempuan istimewa? Wanita spesial?

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. Kalian berdua enak, mengganti pacar seperti mengganti baju. Dan aku? Bagaimana dengannku? Setiap ada pria yang dekat denganku, kalian berdua dengan sigap langsung membantainya. Andwae! Aku tidak akan bilang pada kalian kalau aku punya orang yang ku suka." Sebenarnya bukan itu alasanku melajang, alasan utamaku adalah dirinya. Kapan ia akan melajang dan putus dengan pacarnya? Kapan dia akan menganggapku sebagai wanita di hadapannya? Bukan sebatas adik dan kakak saja. Kapan Chanyeol oppa menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang sudah dewasa?

"Kalau Chanchan oppa sendiri bagaimana? Siapa pacar oppa?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan mengorek – orek informasi dengannya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Jinjja?" nadaku sedikit memekik karena terlalu senang mendengarnya.

"Yaaak! Dasar adik kurang ajar! Kakaknya lajang malah senang bukan main,"gerutunya dengan kesal.

Hehe, bagaimana aku tidak senang oppa? Karena kau sedang single, itu berarti aku mempunyai kesempatan walaupun mungkin kesempatan itu hanya beberapa persen saja. Tapi apa yang tidak mungkin jika Tuhan menghendaki, iya kan? Jadi jangan berhenti berharap!

Aku menggigit bibirku, "Euuung .. Chanchan oppa ... menurut oppa aku ini masih kecil tidak?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Bagi oppa, kau ini masih kecil, sangat kecil." jawabnya dengan diiringi senyum maut darinya.

 _Kraaaaaak ... Praaaaang_

Mungkin nada kaca pecah ke lantai itu paling yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan hatiku sekarang setelah mendengar jawaban enteng dari pria tinggi bertelinga elf itu.

"Tapi oppa! Aku ini sudah berumur 24 tahun, aku sudah dewasa! Bahkan umur ini sudah pantas untuk menikah?! Teman – temanku saja sudah banyak yang menikah! Bahkan sebelum mereka berumur 24 juga ada yang sudah menikah!" aku mulai kesal sendiri dengannya.

Ia menautkan alisnya bingung, dahinya berkerut – kerut setelah mendengar kicauan hati kecilku yang keluar meledak – ledak dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi membicarakan tentang masalah pernikahan? Kau ingin segera menikah panda? Siapa namjachingumu? Sudah dilamar? Bagaimana orangnya? Dia wajib ikut tes dulu kesini kalau mau melamarmu," ujarnya dengan dikahiri kekehan khas miliknya.

"Dia tampan, tinggi, mempunyai mata dark brown dan pintar. Dia juga sangat menyayangiku."

Tiba – tiba saja Chanchan oppa menatapku intens sambil memegang kedua bahuku. Mata dark brownnya menatap mata hitamku, "kau harus mengenalkannya padaku dulu panda," ujarnya dengan nada serius kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku ke ruang makan.

Huh! Kapan kau sadar oppa? Dia itu adalah kau oppa, KAU! Kalau begini aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sejadi – jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Oppa! Saranghae ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini perusahaanku kedatangan karyawan baru yang aku dengar – dengar dia adalah anak pemilik dari perusahaan yang memberiku pekerjaan. Aku harap pria itu tampan, jadi lumayan untuk mencuci mata dan semoga bisa membelokkan hatiku yang berjalan lurus ke arah Chanchan oppa.

Uforia karena kedatangan dari anak pemilik perusahaan itu sepertinya langsung menyebar ke seluruh kantor, termasuk di ruanganku bekerja. Ya aku juga menanti – nanti, aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Siapa tahu mungkin ternyata jodoh, daripada menunggu Chanchan oppa untuk paham dengan cintaku yang entah kapan sadarnya.

Betapa beruntungnya diriku karena ternyata anak pemilik perusahaan ini masuk ke divisiku, tentu saja mengetahui info sedahsyat itu seisi divisi langsung heboh bukan main. Semuanya bahkan berangkat lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi ini khusus untuk kaum hawa-nya saja. Dan jangan tanyakan aku ikut juga atau tidak! Tentu saja aku ikut berangkat lebih cepat. Haha.

"Selamat pagi .."

"Pagi ..."

Kami semua membalas sapaannya, namun sapaan balasanku terhenti di tenggorokan mengetahui siapa anak pemilik perusahaan ini. Dia adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. Teman seangkatanku saat kuliah dulu, dia termasuk bintang kampus yang digilai oleh banyak perempuan karena tampangnya yang seperti artis. Ya, aku tentu kenal dirinya. Tapi mungkin dia tidak mengenalku karena aku tidak begitu populer saat berada di universitas.

"Mohon bantuan dan kerjasama dari kalian semua. Aku Oh Sehun akan bergabung dengan kalian mulai hari ini."

"Sama – sama Tuan Muda. Kami akan dengan senang hati dan siap membantu Anda," ujar Tuan Han selaku orang paling tua di divisi kami.

Sehun menggantikan posisi kepala divisi di tempatku bekerja. Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran, kenapa anak pemilik perusahaan hanya menjabat sebagai kepala divisi saja? Kenapa tidak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan atau manager saja?

Setelah berbasa – basi singkat sebagai bentuk kesopanan dalam menerimanya, akhirnya kami semua kembali duduk ke bilik masing – masing, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan kami masing – masing. Aku yakin, selain melanjutkan pekerjaan, pasti wanita – wanita disini sudah tidak sabar untuk bergossip ria. Kalau orangnya seperti Sehun, ini memang benar – benar pencucian mata. Tapi untuk mendekatinya mungkin hanya khayalan belaka. Yang dekat di mata saja jauh di hati. Apalagi yang jauh di mata, pasti semakin jauh di hati. Kalau begini jadinya, mau tak mau memang harus kembali pada Chanchan oppa.

"Hai Zitao .."

Refleks aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku karena dipanggil. Ya Ampuuuuun ... seorang Oh Sehun menyapaku dengan senyum bak angelo~malaikat laki – laki~.

Ya Tuhan .. apa benar?! Hatiku menjerit sekeras mungkin menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Bahkan Sehun sampai menggoyang – goyangkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku untuk menyadarkanku.

"Oh .. eung .. eh hai. Ka-kau ta-tahu namaku?" aku langsung kelabakan merespon dirinya.

"Tentu. Kita pernah satu kelas dulu saat kuliah."

"Kau tahu aku?" tanyaku tak percaya dan dia langsung mengerutkan dahinya mendengarku bicara seperti itu.

"Tentu," jawabnya singkat.

"Wooooooow..."

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja kalau begitu," ujarnya mengakhiri percakapan kami, karena setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Oh iya iya. Selamat bekerja juga," jawabku sambil menatap punggung kekarnya yang semakin jauh hingga akhirnya hilang di balik pintu ruangannya. Aku benar – benar takjub dan tidak percaya seorang Oh Sehun bisa mengenalku, seorang bintang kampus yang tak terjamah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Oppa! Sarangahe ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini benar – benar luar biasa. Sudah dua minggu ini aku akrab dengan Sehun, bahkan sudah dua kali ia mengantarkanku pulang dengan mobil mewahnya. Ini benar – benar hebat! Tentu saja teman – teman berjenis kelamin perempuan didivisiku atau mungkin dikantorku menatapku iri, namun aku tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi sayangnya pemuda itu belum bisa membelokkan hatiku, jalanku masih lurus terus ke arah Chanchan oppa. Dan juga, sudah dua minggu ini Chanchan oppa tidak berkunjung ke rumah. Ia berkata kalau ia sedang sibuk ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ya, walaupun baru dua minggu tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Benar - benar merindukannya.

"Hei adik kecil! Kau melamun saja," baru dipikirkan dan dirinya langsung mendadak ada disini, panjang umur untukmu Chanchan oppa.

"Siapa yang habis pergi dari Busan? Dimana oleh – olehnya? Kalau tidak membawa pajak oleh – oleh dari sana, tidak boleh masuk ke ruang makan," gurauku padanya.

"Huh?! Pajak ?! Memangnya sejak kapan rumah ini jadi beralih fungsi menjadi kantor pajak? Tadi diantar pulang oleh siapa? Ada mobil asing keluar dari rumah."

"Untuk apa bertanya?" cibirku.

"Kau sudah punya namjachingu panda huh?"

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Bleee ..." aku segera berdiri mencoba kabur sambil menjulurkan lidahku padanya, namun usahaku sia – sia. Baru beberapa langkah untuk kabur, dia sudah menangkapku dan memelukku dari belakang, mengunci tubuh mungilku dengan kedua tangannya. Ya Ampuuun .. bau parfum miliknya membuat hidungku kembang kempis. Mungkin berlama – lama dipelukannya dengan mencium bau parfum miliknya akan membuatku langsung meleleh seperti es yang dipanaskan.

"Eomma ! Panda sekarang sudah mempunyai namjachingu !?" teriakannya menggema di ruang keluarga itu.

"Molla. Adikmu itu tidak mau bercerita dengan eomma, padahal sudah sering di antar pulang. Dia pria yang baik, pintar, ramah dan tidak kalah tampan denganmu Yeollie," jelas eomma dengan bergurau sedikit.

"Yaaak! Apanya yang sering ?! Baru tiga kali aku diantar pulang olehnya!" ujarku dengan tidak terima.

"Tiga kali?! Bagus ya! Oppa baru tidak pulang selama dua minggu dan adik kecilku ini sudah main - main di belakang. Besok suruh dia menghadap oppa, mau oppa nilai. Apakah dia cocok denganmu atau tidak," perintahnya masih dengan mengunci tubuhku,

"Huh?! Mwo?! Memangnya siapa oppa? Kenapa harus menilai orang? Namjachinguku juga bukan," cercahku dengan sewot.

"Aku kan oppamu yang paling tampan," ia mulai memuji dirinya sendiri dan berhasil membuatku langsung memutar bola mataku.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja oppa .." cibirku lagi.

"Hahaha. Dasar kau ini! Besok suruh namjachingumu mengantarkanmu lagi. eeh .. kalian sudah berhubungan belum?"

"Euuung .. aku akan menjawabnya, asal kau lepaskan aku dulu oppa," aku mencoba merayunya agar melepaskanku. Karena aku benar – benar sudah tidak kuat berada sedekat itu dengan dirinya dalam posisi seperti itu juga.

"Baiklah. Katakan padaku," ucapnya setelah melepaskanku dan menatapku serius.

"Oppa ini selalu ingin tahu! Bleeeee ..." aku langsung berlari ke kamar dan segera menutup pintu, namun tidak menguncinya. Hah, kalau seperti ini aku ingin mandi. Seharian bekerja membuatku gerah, aku harus mandi sekarang. Dengan segera aku masuk ke kamar mandiku tak memperdulikan Chanchan oppa yang terus saja mengetuk kamarku menuntut jawaban dariku. Haha, hari pembalasan. Sekarang waktunya kau mati penasaran oppa, aku juga hampir mati penasaran untuk mengetahui isi hatimu oppa setiap harinya.

Betapa kagetnya aku saat keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan handuk putih yang melilit tubuh mungilku, hanya menutup dada sampai sebagian paha putihku serta rambut basah yang belum kering sempurna. Chanchan oppa tengah duduk di atas ranjangku dengan meringis merasa bersalah.

Kegilaan macam apa ini?! Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?! Oh aku lupa kalau pintunya tak dikunci. Aku membeku dan mematung shock, aku tak sanggup untuk berteriak dan parahnya Chanchan oppa menatapku tanpa putus. Awkward moment itu terputus ketika ponselku berdering. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lagi dan menutup pintunya saking malunya. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke pintu. Ketahuan hanya memakai handuk di hadapan orang yang kau sukai itu benar – benar membuat malu dan dag-dig-dug-duaar.

"Chanchan oppa kenapa masuk?" aku berteriak kencang dari balik pintu kamar mandi sambil memegangi dadaku yang rasanya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Maaf panda. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Ah aku akan menunggumu di luar," ujarnya, kemudian aku mendengar langkah kakinya keluar dari kamar dan pintu kamarku tertutup. Aku langsung duduk terjatuh di kamar mandi saking tidak kuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Oppa! Saranghae ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam ini edisi bersama dengan Sehun, dia mengatakan padaku kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya dan memintaku untuk menemaninya merayakan hari kelahirannya itu. Merayakan hanya berdua, rasanya ada yang mengganjal dan patut dipertanyakan. Tapi memangnya aku perduli apa selain Chanchan oppa? Hahha.

Aku tadi sempat membeli roti ulang tahun dengan beserta lilinnya untuk acara tiup lilin. Walaupun umur kami berdua sudah terbilang tua tapi masalah tiup lilin di acara ulang tahun rasanya masih harus dilakukan. Itu terasa menyenangkan dan ada kesan tersendiri ketika berdo'a pada Tuhan dan meniup lilin. Oleh karena itu aku membelikannya roti.

Aku senang saat Sehun berterimakasih padaku, aku rasa dirinya mengatakan itu dari lubuknya yang paling dalam. Memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi ia sampai berkaca – kaca saat kuberikan itu. Ia bilang seumur hidupnya baru ada yang memberinya surprise seperti ini. Kebanyakan saat ia ulang tahun, keluarga dan teman – teman dekatnya memberinya hadiah – hadiah mewah bukan dengan hal yang serhana tapi bisa dikenang selamanya seperti ini. Aigo ... ini benar – benar lucu. Aku memberikannya kue dan dia bilang akan dikenang selamanya. Hal sepele seperti ini ia menyebutnya indah.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kuenya. Ini hadiah paling indah dan tidak akan terlupakan. Terakhir kali aku tiup lilin saat aku berumur tujuh tahun."

"Hah?! Jinjja?! Keluargamu tidak merayakannya?"

"Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing, mereka hanya mengucapkannya saja, bahkan terkadang mereka lupa," jelasnya membuatku prihatin dan iba.

"Gwenchana Sehun-ah. Sekarang sudah ada aku yang siap menemani," ujarku dengan memberikan senyum terbaikku agar dirinya tidak sedih memikirkan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Zi."

"Panda!"

Aigoo .. kenapa di situasi yang sweet seperti ini harus ada suaranya Chanchan oppa memanggil namaku? Apakah hatiku ini terlalu mentok dengan dirinya? Sampai – sampai aku berhalusinasi seperti ini.

"Panda! Aku memanggilmu," aku merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku dan refleks aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena ternyata tadi bukan halusinasiku semata.

"Oppa? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Untuk apa kau malam – malam disini huh?"

"Aku sedang dengan Sehun, oppa. Kenalkan oppa ini Sehun, Sehun ini .."

"Chanyeol." Potongnya dengan cepat sambil menjabat tangan Sehun. Aku memutar mataku dengan kesal, aku akan berbicara tentangnya dan dia dengan seenak jidatnya memotong perkataanku.

"Sehun," balas Sehun dengan agak kikuk. Mungkin dia agak tidak nyaman dengan Chanchan oppa.

"Apakah kau masih lama disini? Oppa tunggu ne? Oppa sekalian akan pulang juga."

Aku menggeleng menolak ajakannya, aku tentu saja tidak enak dengan Sehun karena dirinya yang membawaku kesini.

"Ania oppa. Aku kesini tadi dengannya," jawabku dengan selembut mungkin.

"Iya. Tadi aku yang menjemputnya, jadi aku yang seharusnya mengantarkannya pulang," timpal Sehun.

"Gwenchana Sehun-ssi. Aku sekalian akan pulang ke rumah Zitao, jadi kau tidak perlu repot – repot mengantarkannya. Aku nanti akan menjelaskannya pada eomma," setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, Chanchan oppa langsung menarikku untuk segera pergi dari situ.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Oppa! Saranghae ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang jalan Chnchan oppa terus menceramahiku dari bicara penilaiannya tentang Sehun sampai ceramah panjang lebar melebihi wejangan eomma. Sebenarnya dia itu kakak atau eomma sih?

"Oppa! Kau lama – lama seperti eomma. Selalu mengatur! Kris oppa juga tak secerewet ini!" ujarku dengan kesal.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu," nadanya sedikit meninggi mengatakannya.

"Untuk kebaikanmu darimana?! Aku hanya merayakan hari ulang tahun Sehun dan kau mengacaukannya!"

"Itu sama saja! Jangan pernah pergi malam – malam lagi dengan pria yang tidak jelas!"

"Aigooo ... Sehun itu pria jelas. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaanku bekerja dan dia adalah pemimpin divisiku oppa!" aku mencoba menjelaskan padanya sesabar mungkin.

"Jadi? Karena dia adalah anak pemilik perusahaan kau bekerja? Jadi kau tidak mencari tahu dulu bagaimana dia?"

"Oppaku tersayang ... karena itu aku keluar dengannya agar aku tahu bagaimana dirinya. Kalau tidak pernah bersama bagaimana aku tahu kepribadiannya? Aku ini sudah berumur 24 tahun oppa, waktunya ak benar – benar mencari jodoh yang tepat untuk masa depanku. Kalau kau terus saja melarangku, aku bisa menjadi perawan tua oppa!" Oppaku tersayang yang benar – benar ku sayang sebagai lawan jenis ... Huffft .. kapan oppa sadar?!

"Memangnya .. apakah wajib dan harus umur 24 tahun harus menikah?"

"Ya tidak juga. Tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai pasangan sebagai calon dan aku rasa Sehun calon yang baik. Atau oppa mau menawarkan diri menjadi calonku?" iseng – iseng aku mencoba bertanya.

"Ya tidak apa – apa jika kau mau," ujarnya tanpa melihatku, masih fokus dengan jalan di depan. Wajahnya datar sedatar – datarnya, ia seperti mengatakan hal sepele tadi.

Oppa sadar tidak sih dengan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi?!

"Oppa!" seruku mulai frustasi dan kesal.

"Mwo?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Tidak jadi!"

Lebih baik aku melihat jalan di samping yang dihiasi lampu – lampu kota yang berjajar rapi menerangi jalanan. Aku malas dengan pria tiang listrik ini. Malam ini dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku yakin dia tadi hanya asal bicara saja, ini benar – benar membuatku patah hati.

Setelah percakapan itu, kami terus saja diam. Bahkan sampai rumah kami berdua juga tetap diam. Memangnya aku salah dalam berbicara tadi? Aku rasa aku tadi mengatakannya dengan biasa saja.

Chanchan oppa langsung masuk ke rumah dan menemui eomma, appa dan Kris oppa yang ternyata sudah pulang. Mereka tengah asyik menonton televisi bersama. Akupun ikut duduk di sana, menyandarkan punggung di sofa kecil yang cukup untuk sendirian. Aku memegangi keningku, rasanya memikirkan kejadian tadi membuat pusing kepalaku.

Tiba – tiba saja Chanchan oppa membungkuk dalam pada eomma, appa dan Kris oppa yang duduk bersama di sofa besar.

"Eomma, appa, Kris .. aku memohon izin pada kalian."

"Aigooo .. Kau ini membuatku takut Yeol, berdirilah!" ujar Kris.

"Ada apa nak? Katakan saja," ujar ayahku dengan nada bijaksana seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk melamar Zitao sebagai istriku eomma, appa," ucapnya dengan nada yang serius masih dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"Mwo?!" Rasanya mataku ingin keluar dari tempatnya mendengar perkataan Chanchan oppa. Ini GILA! Ini benar – benar gila! Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Bisakah seseorang menamparku atau mencubitku sekarang?

"Apakah kau serius?" tanya ayah dengan tenang dan aku masih mematung menatap Chanchan oppa tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Iya appa, eomma. Aku serius mengatakannya. Aku ingin menikah dengan Zitao, dan kalau diperbolehkan jangan lama – lama," sontak saja mendengar itu Kris oppa langsung menahan tawa gelinya dan aku hanya bisa semakin terbengong – bengong.

"Akhirnya kau punya nyali juga Yeol. Aku pikir kau akan diam saja sampai panda menikah dengan orang lain. Kalau Zitao setuju, aku juga setuju Yeol."

"Iya, eomma malah senang sekali jika kalian menikah. Kau sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri. Eomma sangat mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih eomma," ujar Chanchan oppa sambil kembali membungkuk pada eomma.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu appa?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Ayah diam sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menyayangimu sejak kecil. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku sangat bahagia jika kau ingin menikah dengan anak bungsuku ini. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Aku akan setuju jika ia juga setuju. Bertanyalah padanya," ujar ayah dengan bijaksana.

Kulihat dia menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian menghampiriku. Menatapku tepat di mata hitamku, mengunci mataku, pandanganku dan juga hidupku saat itu juga. Aku jadi gelagapan sendiri, antara bahagia bercampur dengan girang dan terkejut. Aku merasa seperti mendapatkan undian mobil dari bank, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Zi. Oppa sudah menyukaimu sejak oppa berada di senior high school. Tapi oppa takut mengatakannya karena mungkin rasa suka oppa padamu bisa merusak hubungan kita. Tapi oppa sadar, kalau oppa hanya terus diam. Oppa hanya akan bisa gigit jari melihatmu mempunyai pacar atau apalagi menikah dengan orang lain seperti yang dikatakan Kris. Aku memohon padamu panda. Please, marry me my lovely little sister."

Pandangan mataku langsung kabur karena berkaca – kaca. Ternyata selama ini cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti yang aku pikirkan, hanya waktu yang mempermainkan kisahku. Hanya waktu yang mempermainkan jalan hidupku. Kini orang yang kusayangi dari masa pubertasku sampai nafas yang kuhembuskan ini memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Aku benar – benar merasakan banyak kembang api tahun baru yang menyala di dalam diriku.

Aku yang masih kaget dan bahagia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku dan melepaskan air mata yang dari tadi menumpuk di balik pelupuk mataku. Bahkan eomma juga ikut menangis haru melihat aku dan Chanchan oppa, sedangkan appa tersenyum kasual seperti biasa. Hanya orang yang tidak normal disinilah yang malah cengengesan tidak jelas melihatku dan Chanchan oppa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris oppa.

Tiba – tiba saja Chanchan oppa mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dari balik sakunya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu kapan Chanchan oppa membelinya. Yang jelas cincin berwarna putih dan bermatakan permata putih itu sudah melekat di jari manis kananku.

Saat cintaku yang aku pikir bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidak ada kalimat yang lebih bahagia selain kalimat **'Oppa! Saranghae'.**

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf yang nungguin ISICBP. Aku lagi sibuk soalnya harus ngurus buyut aku. Keluargaku pada pergi selama dua minggu kedepan. Jadi bakalan gak bisa ngelanjut cerita mengingat buyut udah ehm ehm pelupa dan jadi anak kecil lagi. Gak bisa ninggal, 24 jam harus dijaga. Maaf banget ya ^^**


End file.
